


[JonDami] Undersea 人鱼故事三则

by Katsukixxx



Category: DC Rebirth - Fandom, Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Mermaid!Damian, 人鱼AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsukixxx/pseuds/Katsukixxx
Summary: Summary：人鱼的尾鳍扫过他的小腿，让他忍不住“咯咯”地笑了起来。笑声在海水中化为一串气泡，摇曳着朝水面浮去。弃权声明：本文中出现的所有角色都不属于我，只有绝对的OOC属于我。





	[JonDami] Undersea 人鱼故事三则

**Author's Note:**

> 两小时速成，没有Beta，无脑（

一．

    乔纳森·肯特在七岁时曾经落入海里。

    当时他正在父亲的船头玩耍，一阵大浪打来，船身摇摆，半个身子伸出船外的男孩被猛地甩入海水中。

    说来惭愧，在海边生海边长的乔竟然从未学过游泳。

    男孩幼小的身体一下子就被海浪吞没了。他在水里无助地扑腾了两下，无济于事。

    他迅速地往海底坠去。似乎有些太快了。

    他看见他的父亲从船上探出头来，然而还没等到他父亲跳入水中，他眼前的水面倒影就变得模糊起来。

    有鱼群从他身边经过，那摇摆的鱼鳍扫过了他的脚踝。

    今天本该是个捕鱼的好日子。

    他从嘴里吐出一个气泡，费力眨了眨眼睛，在失去意识前这样迷蒙地想到。

 

 

    乔醒来的时候，发现自己已经安稳地躺在家里的床上了。

    他的母亲第一时间俯下身来抱住了他，颤抖着不断亲吻他的前额和头顶。

    他的父亲在床边看着他，眼里满是欣喜，同时以他们听不见的声音后怕似的叹了口气。

    “爸，谢谢你救了我。”乔仰头望向他的父亲，同时为自己当初毫无警惕的行为感到愧疚。

    他父亲只是微微摇了摇头，说：“我们也许是该教会你如何游泳了。”

    熟悉的海风从窗外吹进来，潮湿且带着盐味。

    熟悉又让人感到害怕。

    他揪紧了母亲的衣服，暗暗抑制自己别像个还没长大的小孩一样放声哭泣。

    从海底看上去的海水是绿色的，那是他对海底的第一份记忆。

 

 

二．

    达米安是世界上最差劲的人鱼。乔是这么想的。

    他在十一岁生日的这一天，揣着个口袋来到海边。

    路上遇见他的村民们说，唷，乔又要去练习游泳啦？你以后一定会成为像你爸爸一样的潜泳高手。

    他父亲被渔民们称为“能在海底呼吸的男人”，能够在海里潜游十至十五分钟不换气。

    乔在海滩边上望望四处没有人，躲到了一块礁石后面，然后一头扎进了水里。

    只有他们自己知道，他和父亲在海底其实是“不需要”呼吸。

    他靠快速摆动双腿在海底前进，钻进路过的小鱼群里，翻动身子，感受鱼鳍蹭过皮肤仿佛在挠痒痒。他今天的心情好极了，就算是达米安拉着那张臭脸出现在他面前也丝毫影响不了。

    达米安是那条当年救了他的人鱼。

    在乔七岁那年落入海中，救起他的不是他父亲，而是这条比他大不了多少的人鱼。

    “大”是指体型上。达米安总是强调他已经一百三十五岁了，还爱把乔叫作“肯特小鬼”。

    乔和达米安同时浮出水面。他们已经离开海岸线很远了，周围也没有出海打渔的船只。确保他们俩不会被人发现后，乔从口袋里掏出水袋递给对方。

    水袋里装的是妈妈露易丝熬的鱼汤。达米安毫不客气地接了过来，掂了掂分量，然后满意地揭开盖子。

    是不是有哪儿搞错了。乔看着对方咕嘟咕嘟喝着鱼汤，在心里想，明明是我过生日，为什么要给达米安带他喜欢的鱼汤？

    最开始，乔还对达米安说这是残忍的“同类相杀”，结果被人鱼用尾巴狠狠地打了胳膊。

    吃饱喝足的人鱼把水袋还了回来，随后朝乔勾了勾手，示意他跟上自己。

    两人重新潜入水中，乔紧紧地跟在达米安的身后，尽管对他们要往哪儿去毫无头绪。

    乔还记得在他刚满十岁时，在学会游泳的第一天发现自己可以不用在水下呼吸，因此而兴奋地在海底游来游去。突然地，这只人鱼就出现了，拽着他的衣领往水面上扯，直到乔奋力地挣扎起来，对方才发现有什么不同之处。

    那是乔第一次看见人鱼。黑头发，绿眼睛，不那么白皙的皮肤，还有下半身深绿色的鱼尾。老天作证，即便是在还相信童话故事的年纪，乔都不相信有人鱼的存在。

    那人鱼双手交叉在胸前，看上去甚至比他还小，却一副老气横秋的样子说：“你是那个肯特家的小子吧。”

    “别待太久，那些愚蠢的人类会发现的。”人鱼转身摇着尾巴就离开了，而乔像是魔怔了一般紧紧地跟了上去。穿过五六丛海草，人鱼似乎忍无可忍了，从尾巴上抽出绑着的鱼叉，径直朝乔挥了过去。

    老天保佑，乔躲开了。说实话，他们究竟是怎么成为朋友的？达米安真是他见过最差劲的人鱼了。

    他们往下潜，到了一片更深的海域。达米安停在了一片海草丛前，乔仔细一看，海草丛里躺着一只紧闭的白色大扇贝。

    他是想让我……把这个扇贝搬走？看着乔犹犹豫豫了半天，达米安“啧”了一声，从海底捡起一块石子，丢在了那壳上。

    像是什么开门的暗语，扇贝颤颤巍巍地打开了它的壳，柔软的贝肉上躺着一颗完整的珍珠。即便是乔，也知道为那珍珠展现出的成色而惊叹。

    达米安游过去，把珍珠抓起来，一把塞进了乔的手里。

    “藏好点，小鬼，别在回家的路上就被人抢了。”那人鱼讥笑道。

    哇喔。乔从没想过达米安会送他生日礼物。

    或许达米安还不是那么差劲的人鱼。

 

 

三．

    十六岁的乔已经长成了个帅小伙。

    他光着膀子往海滩跑时，路过的姑娘们都忍不住要多瞧他两眼。

    他现在是个“出色的潜泳高手”了。挂上皮兜，他能潜到很深的海底，一个个轻叩那些贝壳，拾取那些愿意与他分享的珍珠。

    乔是个受欢迎的孩子，但偶尔也会一整天下来只吃到了闭门羹。他认为这与当天海水的舒适度不无关系。可要是达米安在，所有的扇贝都会可怜巴巴地打开壳，在海水里微微地颤抖。

    你真是个海底的魔王。乔这么对达米安说。

    人鱼“哼”了一声，不再多言。

    村子上的姑娘们都喜欢珍珠。她们会一群人推推嚷嚷地来到海滩边，叫住要下海的乔纳森，然后尖叫着从她们之间推出一个人来。那可怜的姑娘比他矮上一个头，支支吾吾了半天也说不清楚，乔要好心地弯下膝盖，才能听清她问能不能帮自己采一颗珍珠。

    达米安从来不需要乔低头。他总是喜欢游在乔的右上方，强迫乔反而要抬头才能对上人鱼的视线。但若他把鱼尾化作双腿，乔保证，达米安肯定没自己高。

    乔敲开了一只扇贝——这次是粉色的。

    那些人类雌性会喜欢这个的。达米安又是在他的上方嘲讽般地说。

    “这样叫她们不礼貌，那我呢？你要叫我‘人类雄性’吗，达米安。”乔吐了吐舌头。

    达米安瞟了他一眼，摆着他墨绿色的鱼尾游走了：“你这个‘肯特小鬼’。”

    乔拾起那颗粉珍珠，放进兜里，然后朝人鱼追了上去。

    达米安不喜欢珍珠。或者按他的说法，掌管这片海域的整个韦恩家族都不喜欢珍珠。但达米安总是知道这片海域里最好的珍珠在哪儿。从乔十四岁、那些姑娘们开始叫他帮忙采珍珠起，达米安就负责给乔指示他的采集点。

    今天，乔听见游在他前面的人鱼“啧”了一声，说：别再帮她们采珍珠了，你会破坏海底的平衡的。

    突然，人鱼被拽住了胳膊，力气之大使他被迫转过身去。

    乔抓着达米安的两只手腕，终于把他拽到了与自己视线平齐的位置。他说什么来着？如果达米安是个人类，绝对比自己至少矮上半个头。

    他们停在了一片广阔的海域，位置不深不浅。

    乔松开了一只手，仍旧紧紧地握着另一只，从用来装珍珠的兜里掏出了一件东西。

    那是鱼骨和贝壳制成的项链，中间的凹槽里嵌着一颗白色的珍珠。

    达米安发誓，那颗珍珠看起来眼熟极了。

    乔从来不知道达米安的生日。达米安说人鱼不过生日，再说了，都一百三十几年了，谁还记得自己是在哪天出生的。

    于是乔跑去问他的母亲，问他七岁落水时那天的日期。

    他把他们第一次相遇的日子作为达米安的生日。

    乔把另一只手也松开了，这样才能给人鱼戴上项链。他生怕达米安在自己松手的瞬间就游走。

    好在没有。达米安一动不动，任由乔把项链挂上自己的脖子。

    “我做的，”乔满意地笑了，“很称你。一百四十岁生日快乐，达米安。”

    达米安别开了头，半晌，只说了一句：我讨厌珍珠。

    人鱼的尾鳍扫过他的小腿，让他忍不住“咯咯”地笑了起来。笑声在海水中化为一串气泡，摇曳着朝水面浮去。

    他们停在了一片广阔的海域，位置不深不浅。

    阳光从海面上投射下来，他眼前的这片海，是绿色的。

 

 

 

===========================================

写在后面：

*是的，就是乔十一岁生日的那颗珍珠。

*大米不喜欢人类，但他父亲教他要去拯救落水的人。没想到自己捡了个麻烦【不是

*写不出强势的米，心碎

 

 

 


End file.
